


Chance Encounter

by xWiickedx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWiickedx/pseuds/xWiickedx
Summary: A run-in opens Steve's eyes...





	Chance Encounter

“Excuse me, son, are you Steve _Harrington_?” A clipped voice says from behind Steve, who is standing at the counter at the corner store.

Steve turns around to meet the stern face of a squat, average looking man with a serious mustache.

“Yes, Sir. Steve Harrington.” Steve says politely, sticking his hand out.

“Let me give you a piece of advice, son. Stay away from Billy Hargrove. He’s a bad kid who will only drag you down. You don’t need a friend like that.”

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, Sir, but Hargrove and I _are not_ friends. He’s always hated me for some reason, and the feeling is definitely mutual.” Steve answers with a bit of hostility.

The man scoffs,

“Please, son. I know when my _faggot_ son has a crush on somebody.”

“You’re crazy man, that’s insane. He beat the shit outta me once, broke a plate over my head.” Steve says and starts to step around the man to leave.

“Just stay away from him!” Mr. Hargrove commands as he goes.

“Gladly!”

Steve leaves the store with the intention of never thinking of this conversation ever again. Mr. Hargrove was clearly just as messed up as his son. He got into his car and drove home.

 

Later that night while laying in bed, the conversation comes back to him and he laughs at the incredulous idea of Billy Hargrove having a crush on him.

But then he starts thinking back over their interactions with the context of a crush; he remembers Billy’s blue eyes tracking him across hallways and the cafeteria, insults meant to provoke a reaction, and his exaggerated macho swagger. He thinks of the ridiculous tongue thing Billy does. Steve starts to wonder how he’d been in the middle of some good ol’ fashioned pigtail pulling with another guy and not realized it?!

Steve thinks of Billy draped all over him on the court and realizes that was probably the only way Billy thought he could get his hands on Steve.

Steve’s brain stops and restarts. Wait, _wasn’t_ that the only way Billy could get his hands on Steve? Steve tries to imagine it; kissing Billy, touching Billy. It doesn’t seem as weird as he thinks it should.

 

Next Day

Steve hadn’t been sure he was gonna say anything to Billy, but then the asshole had teased him mercilessly at lunch, coach had made them hang back to talk after practice, leaving them the only two left in the locker room, and Billy had just deliberately shoulder checked him on his way past.

So as they were each undressing at their lockers, Steve said,

“Did your dad tell you he ran into me yesterday?”

From the corner of his eye he sees Billy freeze, so Steve continues.

“Yeah, he told me a real crazy story.”

Billy doesn’t turn around, but Steve knows he's hanging off every word by the tense way he’s holding his body still, so he continues in a lazy way, trying not to spook Billy.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t believe him, but he said… Well, he said that you have a crush on me. I laughed in his face and told him he was crazy.” Steve turns so he’s facing Billy now.

“Because I know if you did have a crush on me, you wouldn’t’na hesitated to shove all the bitches aside, to drop to your knees so you could prove to the King who the best cock sucker was.”

The silence is tense for a minute, then slowly, Billy turns to look over his shoulder, before turning fully, before moving closer, almost stalking.

“What are you saying, Harrington?” Billy licks his lips slowly and Steve can’t help it, his eyes track the movement and he feels a twitch in his jeans.

“I think you know what I’m saying. I wanna be _your King_ , Hargrove.” Steve whispers as he reaches to adjust his dick, delighted when Billy’s increasingly hungry eyes follow to watch.

“If this is a joke Harrington, I swear I’ll kill you.” Billy whispers before sliding in close.

“Not a joke, baby.” Steve nuzzles into him. “I’ve never, with a guy…”

Billy smirks at him,

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ve got you.”


End file.
